Biopolymer Shared Service The Biopolymer Shared Service (SS) uses state-of-the-art instrumentation to support molecular biologybased research through services that include DNA/RNA synthesis, DMA sequencing, genotyping, and peptide synthesis. The facility provides these services to the entire University of Maryland campus. The University of Maryland Marlene and Stewart Greenebaum Cancer Center's (UMGCC's) membership accounts for about one fourth of the facility's use. The Biopolymer SS synthesizes oligonucleotides with a rapid 24-hour turnaround time. The facility also routinely synthesizes specialty oligonucleotides, such as SiRNA, and dual-labeled fluorescence resonance energy transfer probes, molecular beacons, and antisense oligonucleotides in a rapid, cost-effective manner. The addition of a 96-capillary array DNA sequencer (ABI 3730XL) to the facility has greatly enhanced this service, decreasing chargeback costs and turnaround time and increasing throughput. An Affymetrix GeneChip System 3000 7G supports microarray-based expression and genome-wide association studies. The use of synthetic peptides in this research environment has expanded through the facility's ability to provide modified peptides, such as cyclic peptides, via multiple methodologies, labeled peptides, and complex multibranched polymers. The Biopolymer SS will incorporate an Illumina (formerly Solexa) Genome Analyzer in fall 2007, with significant support from UMGCC. This next-generation sequencer will enhance the capabilities to detect novel, cancer-associated mutations and provide a unique platform for determining changes in gene expression. Additionally, the Biopolymer SS embodies an intellectual reservoir for the development of innovative technology. The facility's partnership with investigators greatly enhances its research programs. The shared service has also developed novel peptide standards in conjunction with the National Institute of Standards and Technology;these will serve as standard reference material for drug validation and instrument calibration. The facility has received competitive shared instrumentation grants, allowing it to provide highly effective support of cutting-edge research with state-of-the-art instrumentation. This effectiveness is measurable by the large number of publications that the facility has supported: more than 100 publications per year from members of UMGCC alone. Many of these publications focus on investigations funded by the National Cancer Institute.